Mass Effect: Multi-Universe Theory
by Cara is my mistress
Summary: Cerberus is back again to put humans on top. Their new goal though is something no one could have predictaded. The war of all life is about to commence. When rift in space time start popping up all over the universe, you know something bad is about to happen. Travel through time and space to stop Cerberus's domination. Takes place after ME2 before ME3. A what if at ME series.
1. Chapter 1

**Mass Effect: Multi-Universe Theory**

**Chapter 1**

**I love the Mass Effect universe, but I really wish they would have done something with time travel or alternate universes. Imagination makes the world go round so enter this story. By the tittle you can tell Multi-Universe, it kind of speaks for itself. This story takes place after ME 2 but before ME 3 happens and goes obviously serious AU from there. This is my first attempt at a Mass Effect story so I hope I do its justice. Commander Shepard is a female default name with the first pick for customized look. She is a Sentinel so biotics and tech powers. Her personality is half and half and doesn't designate too much either way. Just too foreworn you there are serious spoilers for Mass Effect 3 if you haven't played. You have been warned. **

Commander Shepard Journal-

The year is 2185 and those damn Collectors have been defeated. We went through the Omega 4 relay and hit those bastards were it hurt, so no more stealing humans. We were lucky because we managed to arrive back with everyone on board. Miranda, Garrus, Grunt, Jack, Legion, Zaeed, Tali, Samara, Jacob, Joker, Thane, Kasumi, Mordin and I Commander Jane Shepard all accounted for. I would say after all the hard work we just pulled off we deserved a rest and little vacation. Joker is flying the ship as usual and everyone is in their usual spots getting that much needed rest.

I'm in the Captain quarters just trying to relax. My mind is cluttered and keeps reliving the day over and over again. Did I do the right thing by destroying the Collector base? The base was making abominations but it could have also provided information that would save all our lives for what's coming. We know that the Reapers are coming but we have no idea how to stop them. How do stop something that even the Prothean's themselves could not defeat. At times I feel completely hopeless but other times I feel like everything would fall apart if I lost hope for even a minute. So many people are counting on us, and we have a lot to lose.

I do wonder if Ashley Williams would be proud of my actions. Would she have said good job or would she have scolded me like she usually did. Williams was at best an emotional wreck but she also went with her gut most of the time which made her dependable. I would also wonder if I made the right decision by leaving Kaiden Alenko behind but I couldn't change what happened. The past was the past and there was no way to change it. The only thing that we the people have power over is the future.

End Journal-

Jane's head crashed against the pillow when she finished writing in her journal. Her thoughts seemed infinite and it was making it very hard to concentrate. It was like she started to doubt herself after the Collector mission, about every right call she had ever made, and she had made a lot of decisions. As her eyes started to close she heard the unmistakable beeping of the ships AI EDI trying to get her attention. "What is it EDI I'm trying to get some rest. This better be urgent or I swear I'm gonna" Jane started. Her question was answered when EDI's voice came in with an urgent tone.

"I am receiving a distress signal from Admiral Shepard. They are requesting assistance with a serious problem" EDI answered back with her usual computer-ized voice. What in the world would they be sending out a distress signal for? Jane rubbed her eyes for a moment before she got up off the bed and got in the elevator.

"EDI why is my mother requesting assistance. Did she happen to give any more Intel on what was happening?" EDI's voice came quick and little more urgent this time.

"My mistake Shepard not that Admiral Shepard." She didn't have a clue about what EDI was talking about until she heard a distinct voice come across the ships intercom.

"This is Admiral Jane Shepard of the Alliance dreadnought Daedalus requesting assistance. We are being attacked by an unknown vessel and need immediate assistance. Our ship has taken serious damage, I repeat taken serious damage" she said her voice urgent and full of fear. Commander Jane Shepard was thrown back for a moment as the elevator reached the second floor. That was her voice she had just heard over the ships intercom. How was something like that even possible? She was right here on the Normandy but she was also right there at the other end of the call.

"Some sort of field appeared out of nowhere and we have been spending the past few minutes trying to discover what it is. When I received the message I woke you up" EDI explained as Jane started to head toward the cockpit where Joker was located.

"EDI can you connect with Admiral Shepard through this field thing whatever it is" Jane questioned. There was no answer from the ship for a minute or so before EDI chimed in.

"The signal is weak Shepard but we are connected, opening a channel" EDI said before Joker the pilot turned toward Jane with a curious look.

"This is Commander Jane Shepard of Normandy. We copy your assistance request. I have way too many questions to ask but first tell us how we can help." Wait was she really about to help herself. She thought things had gotten complicated when she took down the Collectors but this… This was not another stroll through the park, this was something completely different.

"Commander Shepard have EDI lock onto our ships signal and fire. Our ships reflective shield will drop them out of the sky. The Normandy is equipped with weapons that we no longer have access to" Admiral Shepard said from the other side of the field. Wait one second how did the Admiral know what the Normandy was equipped with, oh right no time for questions. Jane let out a short sigh as she gave Joker a nod as he turned his seat around to face the front.

"EDI lock on to Admiral Shepard's ship and fire the main guns" Jane said. It was a simple command really but would it really work the way the Admiral wanted it too. As instructed EDI fired the main guns of the Normandy at the Alliance ship through the field. There was no way of knowing how long Jane waited, until the field or the hole in space started to close. "EDI give me an update" she seemed to be yelling. EDI was about to answer back but a large ship that she thought had to be the dreadnought started to come across the field before it closed right behind them. "EDI that ship is nearly 20 times the size of the Normandy."

"Thanks for the save Commander you have my gratitude. Do we have permission to dock and come aboard, we have a lot to catch up on" Admiral Shepard said. Commander Shepard let out another sigh before responding back. This was going to be a long day.

"Permission granted Admiral." Jane scratched her neck before starting to walk away from Joker. "EDI get all essential personnel to the mess hall. This is going to be one hell of a meeting."

"Right away Shepard" EDI responded before she sent out a ship wide notification through the comms. Five minutes or so later everyone including Admiral Shepard and the men traveling with her were in the mess hall.

Admiral Shepard looked a lot different than her younger counterpart. Her hair was longer and her face with slight wrinkles but her blue eyes held the same fierceness. Her hair was mostly dark brown but she had a few random gray hairs throughout. Her uniform was a mix of dark blue and black, instead of the black, gray, and white Commander Shepard was wearing. There was another key difference though, Admiral Shepard was wearing a bright silver necklace with some a pendant hanging down that was filled with loops and rigged spots. It looked like no other necklace before it.

"Commander Shepard this is Lt. Colonel Riley and I'm Admiral Shepard, but you already knew that" the Admiral said sticking out her hand to her younger self who had her arms across her chest. The commander waited a few seconds before accepting her hand and shaking it firmly.

"I'm Commander Shepard and I have a lot of questions for you Admiral" the younger Jane said finally breaking away.

"Oh I'm sure you do Commander so let me just start off with the somewhat simple information." When the commander nodded she continued. "I am from a different universe or alternate universe as you would call it." The Commander put out her hand to stop the Admiral, she was already lost.

"Hold on one moment Admiral, I thought alternate universes were just theories. There has been no way to even prove that they even existed." Admiral Shepard nodded and turned to the rest of the crew who had the same confused look on their face.

"To your time period it would be theories but in my universe I'm 20 years ahead of your time. The grey hair is a huge hint" she chuckled. "There really is a lot to bring you up on; I'm not really sure where to start first."

"Wait did she just 20 years" Kasumi the stealthy thief said on the other side of the room.

"Damn that's a long time" Jacob replied with his arms folded across his chest. An alternate universe 20 years in the future that was a lot to swallow.

"Wait if your 20 years in the future that means you must have survived the Reapers coming to earth. Did you defeat them? If you give us any kind of information this would be a huge help" the younger Jane said suddenly excited. They might have just found their way to defeating the Reapers from the future her, sort of.

"Yes we did defeat the Reapers though there were extreme losses taken. I don't know how many people we saved the damage was so high. We lost Earth halfway through the war and we hadn't even dented the Reapers yet."

"Lost Earth no there has to be a way to stop them. We couldn't have just given into defeat. You had to have prepared someway" Miranda said at the table, fear gripping her voice. They knew they Reapers were coming there had to be a way to prepare for them. Was their future going to turn out the same as Admiral Shepard's? No she wasn't going to accept the Earth's defeat just yet. If they could learn information from this Shepard then they might be able to prepare for the threat.

"There wasn't really anyway to prepare against them, we were totally outmatched. We had no way to win conventionally and we knew it but we still tried anyway. I told the Normandy that we were headed to Earth and whoever wanted off could get off because I had no idea what was going to happen when we got there. I tried to tell our leaders to prepare but I was given a trial and relieved from duty. I lost control of my ship and my status. My word didn't many anything anymore. I was so mad I couldn't even see straight. I tried and tried again and again to get Earth to listen but they never did.

I spent six months with only a few friends and allies and I thought it was all over. Everything changed though at six months and seven days after being relieved of duty. It was the day that I would never forget. Admiral Anderson managed to get me another meeting with the Earth's council in order to figure out what to do with the Reapers. I had no idea why they were suddenly willing to listen but I wasn't going to complain. It turned out that they had lost contact with everything past the Sol relay. They had no idea what it was but in case it was the Reapers they wanted to know what to do. I started telling them that we had to be willing to do whatever it took to win.

That was when we started to get a transmission from Canada about huge explosions and huge devastation in a matter of seconds. The council was surprised that they had managed to get past their defenses. I wasn't surprised though in the least. It happened so fast it's hard to even describe it. A large octopus machine came raining down from the sky. It landed maybe a mile away and started open firing. A few more landed and a few more landed and then the damned thing turned toward our building. Oh shit was about the only thing going through my mind. The Reaper charged it's laser and fired. The glass shattered and every large piece of furniture we had shot out and crushed a few of the council. If the blast wave from the laser didn't get you the flying objects would.

I was blasted back and Admiral Anderson found me. We tried to rendezvous with the Normandy but we couldn't get in contact. Ash was already on the way to the Normandy and we managed to get in contact with her. There was a landing station maybe not a mile away so we took off to get to it. I remember getting pinned down for what seemed like days. We were just shooting and shooting these damn Reaper units. Finally the Normandy arrived and blew up our area. We tried to make it to the Normandy but a nearby explosion knocked out their stabilizers and they couldn't maintain altitude without thrusters. Anderson told them to leave us behind, so we watched as my ship took off to who knows where. The only thing we knew for sure is we had to talk to the council at the Citadel. A collective army was the only way we were going to win the battle for Earth."

"Wait just one second you didn't go with the Normandy then who was in charge. Surely Joker couldn't maintain control" Garrus asked with a slight smirk on his scarred face.

"I heard that" Joker said over the comm. "But Admiral really who did have control of the Normandy now you got me curious."

"Lt. Colonel Williams took control of the Normandy. Anderson reinstated me and loaded with my blood red armor and my sniper rifle. I got to say I did love having that thing back" Admiral Shepard started. "It took weeks before we were in contact with the Normandy again and apparently our only chances of defeating the Reapers had gone down the drain. There was a large repository of Prothean data banks on Mars. Admiral Hackett had ordered the Normandy to go to the get the archives. Little did they know Cerberus was there trying to get to the archives first. Ash told me Liara was there and they managed to get to the archives but it was too late. Cerberus had managed to get to the archives first and downloaded all the data. The bastards then blew up the archives. The only thing Liara knew was it was a weapon created by the Prothean's to defeat the Reapers.

My heart sank hearing this information. How were we going to defeat an enemy that we had no way to prepare for? Anderson and Hackett both agreed that I had would be a good envoy to have on the Normandy, given my influence of so many races. The Normandy came back to get me and I became Commander Jane Shepard of the Normandy again. This time the ship was flying Alliance colors. I got to say after more than six months without my ship I did really miss it. Ash told me that the Council told her to go to Palavan. That was where we were headed first. After a long trek we got their and the place was swarming with husks and these huge ass things that were nine feet tall. These things were brutes. They had a really thick armor that made them resistant to a lot of fire." Admiral's Shepard's voice dropped a little as she continued. What she was about to say was obviously sad.

"We found tons of Reaper controlled units on Palavan's moon Turian's included. The Reapers were wiping the Turian's out, not one by one either. Whole platoons at a time, it wasn't a battle it was a massacre. We shot our way to a Turian general who managed to get us in contact with Palavan Command. We needed a representative from Palavan to join us on the Normandy, but with so many deaths we didn't know who. We ran into Garrus and we finally found out who we needed. His name was Adrian Victus. He was a Turian general who had a very specific way of thinking.

We were trying to get allies for some summit that was supposed to happen. We needed as many races as we could to save Earth. When we finally ran into Adrian Victus he told us that the Turian's would help us only if we would get the Krogan to help them. Small problem was Krogan weren't going to be at the summit."

"I guess Turian's forgot how to hold a gun huh" Grunt said smiling. "Let me guess the rest of this story. Krogan join this supposed summit and we wipe the Reapers off the face of this universe."

"Damn it Grunt this isn't a story this is real history, and it could be our history if we aren't careful" Commander Shepard yelled standing up. "The Council has never listened to anything I have ever said so I can't say I'm totally surprised. What surprising me the most is even in the threat of something so big they still can't pull their fingers out of their asses?"

"I haven't even begun to tell you interesting things yet. Stand still folks we have 20 years of history to cover starting with the curing of the Genophage" the Admiral said. The younger Shepard blinked her eyes a few time before she turned toward Garrus who looked just as surprised. Did she really just say the Genophage was cured? How in the hell. No scratch that why in the hell would…grr it didn't make any sense.

"The curing of the Genophage would be quite a feat indeed" Samara the least surprised of the group said.

"I saved Wrex on Virmire surely that couldn't be what he was asking for. He had to realize what he was asking for. I don't even understand how he even did it" young Jane Shepard said. It really didn't make any sense to her. A future version of her comes to tell them that they're going to lose Earth, how was that good news. This history lesson still didn't explain how she was from a different universe or even what that field was that had suddenly appeared in space. That distorted hole that looked like absolutely nothing and something at the same time. There was that word again. She felt like just sitting here she was running out of time for Earth. The future her had to have some good news somewhere, but 20 years to catch up on, come on was she really missing that much, but what happened to her Normandy, or what was up with the reflective shield. Too many questions.

"Wrex knew exactly what he was asking for. Wrex didn't want to deal with the Turian's and the Turian's didn't want to deal with the Krogan. Things got even worse when the Salarian Dalatrass came in. She liked to tell them that curing the Genophage was a mistake, and they uplifted the Krogan for one thing, war. Well we needed them for war that's what the problem was. The other thing was everyone was so worried about what was going to happen after the war. In truth I knew their concern but I still saw no end to the war at all. I had been on Earth fighting in the trenches blowing up all kinds of Reaper forces. I knew better than anyone alive what the Reapers were capable, but I also knew what I was capable of. There was a Salarian by the name of Maelon who was working on a way to cure the Genophage. I am sure you remember him Commander."

Commander Shepard nodded her head before she started in on what she knew. "Yes I met Maelon his methods were barbaric. Mordin killed him and kept the data. It would be better to have the data and not need it then miss it later. It was also data that we could keep secret. Let me get this straight though you used Maelon's data for a cure for the Genophage."

"No but it was a start. We used the shroud which was a machine that covers Tuchanka. It fixes it's atmosphere by something I don't remember what Mordin said."

"Of course the Shroud it would be the only viable option. Dispersal of particles to help build atmosphere" Mordin said butting in like the most natural thing. "First used by Turian's to spread disease. Stopped Krogan Rebellions."

"Yeah what he said but the original strain was in the Shroud. We put the data in and eventually changed the disease to a cure and then unleashed it upon Tuchanka."

"Let me guess though the Reapers were there and they got in our way. You're making this sound way too easy" Garrus questioned. The younger Shepard gave him a glare. "What it does sound too easy."

"Yes Garrus the Reapers did try to stop us. Cerberus also didn't want the Genophage to be cured. They tried to stop us when we were on Sur'Kesh the Salarian home world. Through the whole war Cerberus was ruthless; we fought against them the whole time. Cerberus even tried to take over the Citadel and destroy the Council. Of course that bastard Udina was behind the attack. He was working with Cerberus the whole time" Admiral Shepard said. She was interrupted when young Shepard suddenly slammed her fist into the table Miranda, Thane, and Samara were sitting at. Miranda the most shocked jumped up from her chair and took a few steps back.

"Fucking Udina I've never liked him. I knew that bastard was trouble but to join Cerberus come on that's just. Fuck" the young Shepard said cursing like a sailor. Just because she was in the Navy didn't mean she had to cuss like someone who was on the water. "Does this history lesson have a happy ending Admiral" she questioned with her blue eyes fiercly flaring.

"Not until there are many more deaths no I'm afraid not. You may not like all I tell you but it will do you good to listen to what I have to say" the Admiral said almost daring the younger her to do something. When Commander Shepard started to back down Joker chimed in through the comm.

"Won't we mess up the future or something by you telling us things that haven't happened yet, besides you still have yet to tell us what happened to the Normandy or why your now an Admiral flying an Alliance Dreadnought" Joker questioned.

"I'm not a time traveler Joker I'm from an alternate universe things might not work out the same here but you still should know. Look I know you want me to hurry up on the explanation because you have to warn Earth and all that but I need your help on something bigger than the Reapers, and I need to explain my history in order for you to understand everything are we clear" Admiral Jane Shepard said her word the end of it.

"Yeah we're clear Admiral what else do we need to know" Commander Shepard speaking for everyone on her ship.

"After Cerberus attacked the Council the Citadel became a lot different. Everyone was on high alert and they didn't want to be caught off guard again. We got word that the Quarian's and the Geth were at each other's throats again. The Geth took on Reaper upgrade codes when the Quarian's decided to strike against the Geth to get their home world Rannoch back. We had to wipe out the Reaper codes in their primary hardware which wasn't easy by the way, before the Geth were free. The Geth and the Quarian fleets were at the brink of destructions both of them. With some help from Tali and Legion we managed to combine the two fleets together. We now had the Turian's, Krogan, Vorcha, Quarian, Geth, and Human fleets under our control. When we cured the Genophage the Salarian's turned against us, and the Asari thought the summit was a waste of time to begin with.

By now we managed to kill a Reaper on Tuchanka and Rannoch and we were one step closer to victory. When we got back to the Normandy we got a transmission from Thessia on all channels. Thessia was under attack by the Reapers. We hit the nearest relay and got to Thessia as fast as we could. It was horrible beyond even words. Thessia was lost before we even got there; the Reapers were there in strength. We tried to get as many Asari as we could to safety but it was too late Thessia was beyond hope. I only wonder how things would have turned out if we had managed to get the Prothean plans for the weapon.

We still had no plan to defeat the Reapers but we had to give it our all to save Earth. With a full speed ahead we ordered all our forces to march on Earth. Earth was a fucking slaughter house. Brutes, husks, turned Turian's, and Asari, all waiting for us on Earth. Nothing we did could prepare us for what happened there. We managed to destroy a few Reapers but they proved too much. We left the world in absolute ruins. There was almost no buildings standing, no vegetation, and more than 90% of our combine fleet was gone. I remember the sad call Admiral Hackett made telling his forces to retreat. We hopped back on the Normandy and left.

I remember Liara telling me it would take the Reapers at least 100 years to harvest everyone in the galaxy. She was afraid she was going to see the whole cycle come to an end, worst part was she was right. With no fleet, and no super weapon there was no way to defeat the Reapers. Earth was gone; it was in too much ruin to sustain anyone so we had to find somewhere else. The battle for Earth may have been done but I wasn't done fighting. I would see these Reapers fall with my last breath.

We tried searching for a new habitable planet that we could start living on. We wanted it to be defendable so we didn't get caught off guard. We found a place; it was covered in forests, and trees. There was fruit and vegetation all over so food was easily taken care of. There was one little problem with the atmosphere though, and that was it was poisonous. We had to have sealed suits on at all times except when we were on our ships and they were sealed. Life was semi peaceful but we knew if wouldn't last this way. We spent days trying to decide what to do, how best to take out the Reapers. We even got the point of trading rumors. We were very lucky we had our Shadow Broker Liara with us. Liara had heard about a planet that hadn't been touched since before the Prothean's.

We decided that's where we were going to make our last stand. There was one issue though. The planet was so hot it would incinerate any organic body that got near it. We had our mechanical Tali put together a synthetic that would follow any order given. No Geth made it back from the battle of Earth. There were some Krogan, some Asari, Human's and a few Quarian's left. Garrus as far as I knew was the only Turian to make it out alive. Ashley was still with us, Wrex, Garrus, Liara, Tali; even Aria was here to join the fight. With Tali's invention now built we sent it to this planet to explore. We wanted to know why it hadn't been touched before the Prothean's. This planet was our last hope. We had wondered what kind of secrets lay down there, but like I said there was no way for us to check it out.

Days passed and no word from this synthetic. A week passed and now we were starting to get worried. Finally we got a transmission from this machine that said it found something. Some writing that had never been recorded. It sent recording up to us as it kept exploring. We spent hours, days, and weeks even trying to translate this language that no one knew. Finally the machine sent something back that helped us translate it. We found it; we found it we were all yelling. We were so excited even if we had no idea what we found. What we found was our salvation from the Reapers. We had discovered a weapon created from beings from before the Prothean's, beings that existed more than 50,000 years ago. Liara was excited beyond words to say the least.

It wasn't until we translated the rest of the text that we discovered something incredible and disturbing at the same time. This weapon that could destroy Reapers, it fired one shot large enough to take out several Reapers at the same time but there was a catch. I told you there were sacrifices. This weapon that we still didn't have yet had to absorb whole planets in order to fire. Wrex was ready for anything that would kick the Reapers off Tuchanka. Hackett was skeptical so we spent the next few days thinking it over. We knew the Reapers were getting closer and we didn't have time to keep wasting. We finally decided, at least we were faster than the Earth's council which didn't exist anymore.

The machine we sent down to the planet found the weapons hiding place. We teleported it up and mounted it on the Normandy. When we found the Reapers getting close to our position we ordered the machine off and absorbed the planet. This weapon was our last hope. I remember my words that I said at that moment. 'Take this the hope and dreams of every person in this galaxy may you never hurt anyone ever again'. With that we fired the weapon. This huge beam of light, and plasma, and I don't know what else fired out from this ginormous canon. All of space lit up as a whole fleet of Reapers was blown to dust. No one said anything; we were all to shocked to even think. The end that we hoped for so long ago was now possible. We never forgot what it would take or had taken to get us here though, so many people and things sacrificed.

We tried to stay away from planets with civilizations but we spent maybe another six months wiping out all Reapers in our galaxy. At last the battle was over, we had won. It was almost like you could hear the galaxy cry out in happiness with the destruction of something so evil. We knew that we couldn't ever return to Earth but we were happy we even had our lives and the Reaper invasion was over with."

"It sounds like things would have been different if we had gotten the archives on Mars to begin with. This super weapon could have been made from the start and boom no more Reapers" Commander Shepard said.

"Any weapon that could turn the tide would be a weapon worth using" Grunt said to which no one responded. A few minutes past before Admiral Shepard cleared her throat to get everyone in the mess halls attention.

"I guess I should probably get to why I need your help. There is a man named David Rex who created a machine capable of changing reality itself. Keep in mind that there have been some huge changes in technology since we are talking almost 20 years later. Your theories or theories that you will make are our reality. David wasn't a bad man until our favorite organization got a hold of him and his technology. With David Rex at their control they changed his technology into something more dangerous, more sinister than something you can even dream of."

"I'm sorry but what organization are we talking about, you couldn't be talking about…" Jacob said but he was cut off before he got to the end of his sentence.

"Cerberus" was Admiral Shepard's simple respond.

"Shit" younger Shepard growled out as she looked around the room. "Is anybody really surprised? Cerberus believes any human advancement can help them and make a difference. What did this David Rex's technology change into and why have I never heard of him."

"Well in this time he would be a child. As to what Cerberus had him do with his technology? Cerberus had David build a generator that could open up dimensional rifts to any place or time. Cerberus has always had these rifts under control which makes me fear even more with what's happening."

"And what is happening."

"Portals all over are opening up to different universes. I have run into other Shepard's, some male, and some alien. If you can imagine it then it's happening somewhere in another universe. These portals or rifts wouldn't be so bad until you add in what's happening. The damn rifts are making universe's unstable and they are starting to collect together, one universe instead of in near infinite amount, and why is this bad" the Admiral paused to let her words sink in.

"Universes connect. No more life anywhere" Dr. Mordin Solus responded with his usual tone.

"The good doctor is right. When these universes finally connect together, there will be no more life anywhere."

"Unless Cerberus has a way to shield themselves from catastrophe which would put them on the top which no threats anywhere" Commander Shepard said her voice dropping significantly after every few words.

"Yeah you see bigger than the Reapers. A year ago portals starting popping up everywhere and a stray ship came out of the portal and immediately started to open fire. I was Admiral of the Normandy with Joker still the pilot. We were caught off guard and had maybe 20 seconds to escape before we were blown apart. I got to an evac pod but I didn't get clear of the blast in time. I ended up unconscious for six months and then the Alliance found me. They informed me of what was happening and what I had to do" Admiral Shepard said.

"Admiral Do you know who attacked you" Tali asked finally speaking up in the group.

"The Quarian's" was her respond. Tali wanted to respond but she found her breath caught in her throat. Why would her people attack the Normandy? "Remember this Tali different universes are changed by different events or different timelines that is why they are different. They could have been evil, pissed off, abused by humans, the possibilities are endless that's why I told you my story."

"Why do you carry around that unique necklace Admiral Shepard" Thane asked when he found his eyes were glued around the Admiral's neck.

"Ah you're asking about this. This necklace was created to help keep forms intact. Two Shepard's can't exist in the same universe at the same time. This necklace keeps my form intact so I can be in other universes with me. Without the necklace the people who there are more of get sick and die very quickly I might add. I've seen it happen very sad.

I don't know where David Rex and Cerberus are at, I don't even know in what universe they are in but I do know what happens if we do nothing, what do you say."

**Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it, let me know how I did. Sorry if Admiral Shepard's history got kind of dark and sad, I was trying to show that there were many changes. Just because universes have had similar events doesn't make them the same. Almost infinite universes, so many possibilities. Yes there will be time travel sort of through the alternate universes. Remember you can think of it, it's happening somewhere else. If there is anything anybody is really curious about something specific I'll try to explain the best I can but I can't reveal too much obviously. I will also have their be other aliens, other races just to keep it interesting. Where will the next portal lead you HAHAHAHAHA?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mass Effect: Multi-Universe Theory**

**Chapter 2**

"Well it doesn't really seem like we have much of a choice do we. It's kind of hard to ignore a threat that puts life everywhere in danger. I will help Admiral. All of the Normandy will but I still have questions" Commander Jane Shepard as she folded her arms across her chest. She leaned her back against the bulk of the ship before she let out a short sigh, like she was letting out her frustration.

"I don't really know what else I can tell you Commander. I guess I can give you a quick lesson in the Multi-Universe Theory. About 10 years from now an organization bent on top of the line new technology will unveil their discovery of a new form of Element Zero. David Rex writes a thesis on the effects of this new Element Zero and sends it into the college of his choice. David is brilliant, I mean a total genius. His theory leads to new technologies and to new discoveries. A few years later David starts working on his reality changing technology which is the basis for the alternate realities theory. He was running tests on this new machine before he turned it on but I don't know something happened. He told the press that the room he was in all the suddenly exploded with energy and then this hole of swirling energy was there.

He could see something on the other side of the hole but he didn't understand it. As he walked toward it, the hole started shrinking and soon after dissipated. David being the scientist he is spent a lot of time and energy into realizing what happened. The machine was supposed to alter things that were in our own reality, not create a rift in time and space. David eventually wrote a paper on his theory about multi-universes and that they truly existed" Admiral Shepard said.

"So Cerberus our favorite human organization found out about his multi-universe theory and what kidnapped him and his research. With his technology in the wrong hands he now becomes the most powerful man of all."

"That's kind of the whole problem am I right" Garrus started. "Cerberus takes control of David and has the greatest technology of the 22nd century. With David's plans in hand they find a way to block themselves and suddenly there the alpha, the top dogs. Cerberus wants human advancement at any cost and with this little plan humans are the only race to exist left. All life everywhere ends and why because someone is power hungry."

"There is always someone like that though Garrus" the Admiral started.

"So we need to find the Cerberus that kidnapped David, but there in another universe somewhere."

"Admiral before we continue, what, can you tell me about the universal holes that keep popping up everywhere" Commander Shepard said as she passed by Admiral Shepard. She started to pace as her frustration kept building.

"First of all we usually refer to them as rifts. The only thing I can tell you is the rifts used to be stable. It used to be safe to pass through them but the more the universes collide together the less safe it becomes. Our ship has a rift drive in it. I can't really give you the details because I don't really understand it myself but it lets us safely pass through the rifts. If you are outside of the ship though, there is no way of knowing what's going to happen.

If you can imagine something, then somewhere out there it is a reality." Younger Shepard shook her head a little before she turned toward the rest of her team that had destroyed the Collectors'.

"Alright everyone gear up. We don't know when or where these rifts appear, and if we end up separated it will be bad. From now on everyone needs their equipment on them at all times." She paused as she turned from her crew back to Admiral Shepard. "I guess we should head to Illium. I remember Carina saying that it's the gateway to the Terminus Systems and that you can get almost anything there. There should be supplies enough for you to fix up that ship of yours, and then we have to start working on the problem." Admiral Shepard laughed as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh wow you remind me of an alien Shepard I once met. Her name was Kyrah Shepurd and she was an Asari. Kyrah was actually the one that gave me my necklace. Once we ended up in this universe that had like four or five Shepard's in it. It was very sad. Kyrah and I were the only ones that were protected by the necklaces. Kyrah told me one of the times she was traveling through the universes; she stumbled upon a lab that was cloning us. Kyrah said the man's notes said something about us being super soldiers, and he wanted an army of us so he could 'start working on the problem', the problem being his government. The man was completely crazy but that's where she learned that phrase." Commander Shepard stuck her hand out as the Admiral started to walk away.

"Wait just one minute did you say an Asari Shepard. How in the hell does that work. I mean wouldn't that completely change our history and what has happened to us. No Alliance, no Cerberus. She'd have a couple hundred years of experience to dwell on. Liara told me that Asari can live up to 1000 years. Her lifetime would be like 12 of ours. That honestly seems kind of unreal to me." Admiral Shepard only nodded her head as she took off toward the cockpit to go talk to Joker.

**This is a short chapter I know. The next chapter is going to be when the adventure starts. So I plan to start writing a companion piece to this story about Kyrah Shepurd. The story will go through the events of Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3, and some of the events of the 20 years later when David is present. So it is going to be really long.**

**Kyrah story might seem a little weird and untruthful but it's a different history since she's an Asari. The destruction of Normandy still happens. Cerberus and the Collectors still happen, I just have to go about it a different way. Let me know your thoughts of an Asari Shepard. There is a lot of research for Asari and other things that I have to go through before I can start posting the story, but look for it.**


End file.
